Crash4563 Productions
'''Crash4563 Productions, '''is a non profit organisation co-founded by cousins Stephen Paternoster and James Chaplin in January 2007 to create Doctor Who fan films for everybody to watch and enjoy on YouTube and later LiveVideo and also Metacafe but no content ever ended up on the site. The company was based in Fleet, Hampshire, England from 2007 to 2008 but also for a short time was based in Bracknell, Berkshire, England. As of 2017 Crash4563 Productions is now based in Chruch Crookham, Hampshire, England The Company originated from Calthorpe Park School Film Club which was set by James Chaplin and Thomas Rowe but Crash4563 Productions would later acquire the project. The Company produced Twelfth Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions) (2007), Thirteenth Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions) (2007), Sky Team (2007) and also A Dogs Dinner Musical Series (2007). The Eleventh Doctor Adventures (2008) but this is now part of the Twelfth Doctor Adventures. Crash4563 Productions has also teamed up with Blacktain Falcon for Super Smash Bros X (2017) which is currently in production. Crash4563 Productions was shut down in 2008 by Stephen as he could no longer create content but as of 2017 Crash4563 Productions has been reactivated by Stephen and the company is once again making content on YouTube. Crash4563 Productions also has a good relationship with Entirety Maintenance Services Limited LTD and both companies get on very well and also Crash4563 Productions intends to be acquired by them someday though Stephen does not know exactly when this will happen. Origins (2006) Crash4563 Productions existed as a prototype company but had no name and Stephen Paternoster wanted to create a Doctor Who series. Stephen started solo on his own but eventually hired his cousin James Chaplin to help him together the cousins started to make a prototype Doctor Who series using digital cameras and a camcorder and at this time there was no sufficient editing software the cousins used and all the content ended up on RealVideo, Quicktime and Windows Media Player. Pinnacle Studio was going to be used but was expensive so the cousins ended going with Windows Movie Maker but the content was not going anywhere so the cousins decided to give up and shut everything down. Official Launch (2007) Stephen eventually was told by a friend about YouTube and decided to give it another shot and signed up onto YouTube and joined the site as Crash4563. Stephen started to make another Doctor Who series which eventually became Twelfth Doctor Adventures but needed help again and asked James to join him again and the cousins were reunited and officially launched what would become '''Crash4563 Productions (though the name was created by Stephen and did not appear until James had left) '''and for three months a constant thing was going on. James joined YouTube as Pickle44444444 and started Thirteenth Doctor Adventures and also musical series a Dogs Dinner the cousins were in there prime and January to March 2007 was the golden age of Crash4563 Productions. Stephen also did other things on his YouTube channel as well to create more content for the company. Whilst everything was going on the cousins became skilled at editing and also there acting skills improved and Windows Movie Maker became the number one editing software they used along with YouTube being the number one site there content was being uploaded to. The Cousins also created websites on Freewebs as well. James Chaplin's Departure (2007) The Cousins finished both of there Doctor Who series and also A Dogs Dinner and the cousins were not sure where to go next and what to do some ideas were not utilized such as Torchwood Kids and a couple of unmade Doctor Who episodes that just never happened and both of the cousins wanted to move on. Stephen wanted to carry on filming and started to work on the Sky Team a spin off to both of the Doctor Who series that acted as a successor to the failed project Torchwood Kids and this was without James's involvement though James would contribute ideas to have the Sky Team series released earlier and would serve as executive producer for the series. James would leave the film company he helped to create and co-found a decision that would effect Stephen later on in a big way but despite James leaving Stephen continued to run the film production company and moved on to the future. James would go on to create Night Shadow Games and create flash based games in Sothink SWF Quicker and buy the domain name itself as well and set up a new website. Downfall (2007, 2008.) Stephen was now on his own and the Sky Team project took off on YouTube once the Sky Team series was over Stephen also made another Doctor Who series to tie into the originals that he did with James originally. After this Stephen ended up losing his YouTube account and all of the content he created and James also shut down his YouTube account and the websites were also closed down and the golden age was now over. Stephen moved operations to LiveVideo and made a new Doctor Who series there and teamed up with Ryan Hopwood though this partnership would create nothing and Stephen returned to YouTube as TheSecondCrash4563 as well. The Eleventh Doctor Who series was created and this would be the last Stephen would film and make. Operations moved to Bracknell, Berkshire and finally to Church Crookham, Hampshire but it was in 2008 that Stephen decided to shut down the company altogether and finally move on. Reactivation (2017-present) As of 2017 Crash4563 Productions has been reactivated by Stephen and the company is now officially back and making new fresh content on YouTube.